


Don’t Quit On Me Now

by coconut_27



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, archie and betty, barchie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coconut_27/pseuds/coconut_27
Summary: This work starts by playing off of 4x18. The first two chapters will be focusing mostly on the last two scenes of the episode that Archie and Betty share together, but with a slightly different outcome. Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper
Comments: 20
Kudos: 85





	1. An Agreement

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try and keep these chapters somewhat short, so that this does not become an actual novel. Nevertheless, hope whoever reads does enjoy what I've done with it! I feel that their story needs just a bit of tweaking, and since episodes 20-22 won’t air till around October, this can be a sort of substitute for now I suppose lol.

Betty is sitting at her desk in the Blue and Gold office, reading one of her old diary entries and smiling at the fond childhood memory when all of a sudden she hears a knock at the door—

She looks up to see Archie Andrews making his way over to her. 

She feels a sudden panic as she is closing her diary and pushing it aside. On instinct she then quickly stands up from her seat.

“Arch, what are you doing here?” Is all she could find the courage to spit out at that moment. 

“Betty, hey. Kev told me that Honey is making you put together the yearbook so I came to help out.” Betty can’t quite read the look on Archie’s face as he looks at her.

“What, why?” Though she asks, Betty knows the answer. She just doesn’t want to say it aloud. 

“Because it’s a lot of work and you could use a hand. I want to help.” He’s looking at her with that small smirk. She was tempted to say no but with that look, how could she? 

“Oh, okay. Fine.” She gives him a small smile as she sits back down. Archie pulls up a chair and sits next to her.

As they look at the enormous amount of photos sprawled out on the desk, Betty can’t help having a heightened awareness of how close Archie’s face is to hers as he looks over at one of the photos in front of her. 

“Betty, look at this” she snaps out of thought and looks over to the photo that Archie is pointing to. It’s a photo of the two of them from Freshman year. Before Veronica arrived to Riverdale. Before Jughead became a larger part of Betty’s everyday. 

She laughs as she picks the photo up to take a closer look. “Oh my gosh I remember this! It was after a pep-rally. You tripped over something on your way out and I basically had to carry you to Pop’s.” They both laugh as they recall that day. “Oh yes, how could I forget. One of the most humiliating moments of my life. Almost the entire school saw me fall flat on my face.” Archie acts upset but he speaks with a playful tone. 

As their laughter slightly subsides, Archie’s tone becomes soft but more serious, “Thanks for saving me that day. I don’t know what I would’ve done without you.” He looks at her with a soft smile. Betty returns the smile, “No problem, Arch.” 

As she continues to hold on to the memory, Archie takes on the sight of Betty while she continues to look at the photo of them. He can’t help but stare. Seeing her smile, seeing her _happy_ , brings a warm feeling to his chest. The kind of warmth that holding a cup of hot chocolate can bring after being outside in the snow all day. 

As Betty is placing the photo back down onto the desk, Archie slowly reaches for it while it is still in her hand. As he takes hold of it, the sides of their hands brush against one another’s. The sudden touch surprises Betty as she lets out an inaudible gasp. Archie glances at her, and then to their hands, which are both now holding onto the photo.

Archie is the one to initiate putting the photo down onto the desk, but in place of the photo he gently places his hand over Betty’s. 

Betty feels as though she is frozen in place, as if all of her nerves have lost their feeling. She looks at Archie in slight shock, but he looks back at her with the softest smile. A glint shines within his eyes as he looks at her. As he removes his hand from atop of hers, he begins to speak—“Betty, look—I can’t stop thinking about you. Believe me, I’ve tried, but it’s impossible.” His stare is hard yet somehow his eyes still have the softest look Betty thinks she has ever seen. 

Betty finally feels like she has gained control of her muscle movement and turns her body in her chair slightly to face Archie better. “I—, I can’t stop thinking about you either, so maybe...” She feels a pang of what must be guilt sting within her gut. 

Archie’s face lights up with a look of hope, “Can we—can we meet tonight? At the bunker, maybe—“

“No, Arch. Not tonight. Tomorrow. So that we have time to process this. To make sure that this is what we really want.” Betty says it firmly, but her face deceives her tone.

Archie, who hasn’t taken his eyes off of her once, clinging on to her every word, responds, “Yeah, sure—tomorrow. That actually works...it gives me time to work on something. To finish something.” 

Betty looks at him slightly confused, but nods in agreement, “Okay.” 


	2. Three Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the bunker: The scene when Archie tries to play his song for Betty. Again, this is my own rendition of the scene so that it has a slightly different flow and outcome. I am still trying to go for a bit of slowish burn and angst, so please bare with me!!

"I want to show you something." Archie bends down and takes out his acoustic guitar from its case. 

Betty is sat in a chair across from the bed against the wall in the bunker as she waits patiently.

Archie sits at the end of the bed facing Betty and gets his guitar positioned properly. "It's a song I wrote. For you." He glances up at Betty to smile. Hearing his words, she couldn't help but smile as well. Archie begins to strum the strings and close his eyes as he sings:

_There's no warning_

_When everything changes_

_You let down your guard_

_And I saw something strange, I thought_

_She's not made for this world_

_And neither am I_

_Cause you, make me_

_Wanna be stronger than I--_

Before Archie can finish the line to his song, Betty springs up from her chair and motions with her hands for Archie to stop. He looks at her and instantly stops playing. He is not sure if he did something wrong, but is sure he can see Betty's eyes filling with tears. He lays down his guitar on the bed and cautiously walks over to her, his stomach filled with knots as he sees the pain in her eyes.

"Betty, what's wrong? Do you not like the song?" He stares at the tears filling his best friend's sparkling blue eyes and can't help but worry that he will not like hearing what she has to say next. 

"Arch, it's this." She motions her hands between the two of them, "It's _us_. This is all too much." As Archie processes her words he feels as though his heart has sunken into his stomach. 

"Betty, what-", she interrupts him before he can finish, she forces out the words on her tongue as she feels her throat tighten and the tears begin to build up more and more. "Arch...I _love_ Jughead, and I don't want to lose him...and don't you love _Veronica_?" Archie stares at her for a moment, no longer able to hide the pain in his facial expressions, he now seems agitated. "Then what was all of this for?" Betty can hear the hurt in his voice as he asks his question. So overwhelmed with emotion, she takes a deep breath before responding otherwise she thinks that she might explode. "Archie, things are starting to change and we have always felt safe with each other-I think...maybe, we are just holding onto that comfort. Maybe-"

This time it is Archie who interrupts Betty mid-sentence. " _No_ , Betty. You mean to tell me that you felt _nothing_ at all when we kissed?" Betty opens her mouth to speak but before she can even make a sound he continues over her, his voice now calm and softer. The volume of his voice now barely louder than a whisper. He speaks as if she were so fragile and delicate, that if he spoke any louder, then she would instantly shatter into pieces. 

"Betty- _please_. I know this is scary, but can we talk about this? I know that I felt something when we kissed in my garage. I said I couldn't stop thinking about you no matter how hard I tried, and I meant it." He pauses for a moment, Betty fully giving in. Knowing she is listening to what he has to say, he continues. "Look-I know I've messed up in the past. And I understand that I've hurt you and I will never forgive myself for it. But, you are right. Things _are_ changing. But can't they change for the better? Can't we give-whatever this may be-a real chance?" His eyes have now become glassy with a layer of tears forming at the surface. 

Betty takes a moment to process everything he has said. They continue to stare deeply into one another. "Arch..." her lip begins to quiver and her words become shaky. "I can't do this. I can't hurt Jug like this, it's not fair to him." Archie steps closer to her, "But Betty, what about what _you_ want? Is it fair to not give yourself that chance?" He scrunches his brows together in hopes to try and internalize the pain that he feels seeping through his skin. 

Betty takes a small step forward, her and Archie still maintaining eye contact. She reaches out her right hand and lightly cups his left cheek in it. Betty can no longer hold back the tears from falling down her face as she speaks. "I'm sorry, Arch. I just think this is for the best." He closes his eyes, the touch of her hand burns his skin. When she lets go, he can still feel the imprint of her hand linger on him. He opens his eyes but slowly walks back and plops himself onto the edge of the bed. His arms and legs go limp, and he feels as though he cannot stand up other wise his legs might give in. Betty slowly backs away towards the ladder that allows the only entrance and exit from their underground sanctuary. With one more look at him she says, "I'm sorry, Arch." 

Before he can respond she hurries up and exits, leaving him alone in the candle lit bunker. He stares at the wall before him, his mind in a haze. If he couldn't stop thinking about her before, how will he ever stop now? He contemplates his thought for a moment, when without warning or having any control, his head drops down into his hands. Both hands cover his face as he begins to silently weep. He never thought he could ever feel as much pain as he did when he had lost his father, but he was sorely mistaken as his heart which was already in two, now broke into a third piece. 


	3. It's For The Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is now starting the aftermath of 4x18. Archie has some decisions to make.

It's the next day, and Archie just made his way home from a dreadful day at school. He paces his room as he plays the events of the night before over, and over again in his mind. He shuts his eyelids tight in hopes to shake away the memory engrained in his brain. _I'm sorry, Arch. I just think this is for the best._

He stops pacing his room to take a deep breath and let out a long sigh to try and calm himself. Eventually he remembers something and goes to his closet to grab a small box that he had tucked away in the back on the top shelf. He lays the box down onto his bedroom floor and plops himself down in front of it. As he lifts the lid of the box he moves around some items that he had kept as memories from his childhood. There is one of his favorite comic strips, a small action figure that he used to adore, and at the bottom of the box under a few other mementos, Archie notices something shiny and red. He picks up the small, shiny and semi rusted item to take a closer look at it. It is a heart-shaped ring. The middle is bright red and the outer shape mimics the middle but instead of one large stone it is tinier white diamonds (fake diamonds of course). Archie looks hard at the item in his hand and a faint smile appears on his lips. He recalls the significant memory attached to it. He had gotten it from a 50 cents toy machine at the grocery store. Even though he had no use for it for his own 9-year old self, he kept it for he knew he had another use for it. He flashes back to the day that he stood outside his front porch with Betty Cooper. He was indebted to her for helping him pass his second grade reading course and he knew that he wanted to tell her how much she meant to him. He recalls the moment that he dropped to one knee and asked little Betty to marry him. When she stood him up and told him to wait until they were older, he decided to hold onto the ring to remind himself of this precious and harmless gesture. 

He places the lid back on top of the box and stores it back into its rightful place. Archie decides to hold onto the ring though. For some reason he found himself struggling to put it back into the tucked away box of memories. As he fidgets with the ring in his hand, Archie finds himself gravitating towards his bedroom window. He pulls back the curtain slightly and peers out to look at Betty's bedroom window. He saw her in class today, but they did not say a word to each other. Only the exchanging of a glances at one another here and there occurred, and he cannot stand how things have now become for them. He knows he rather have her as just his platonic best friend as opposed to never speaking to one another again. Just the idea of it makes his chest hurt. But he cannot help the fact that what he felt for her the night they kissed in his garage still lingers within his heart. 

As he lets go of the curtain, his phone receives a text alert. He carefully places the ring into the draw of his bedside table and looks at his phone lock screen. It's Veronica. 

_Hey Archiekins, come meet at Pop's. Betty and Jug are meeting us there!_

He stares at his phone for a moment. Veronica. He hasn't thought about what to say to her. He can't continue on like this, with Betty taking over almost his every thought. It's not fair to lead Veronica on like this. He does, of course, still care for her and they've been together for so long but he doesn't want to mess up things for Betty and Jughead in the process, so he is still figuring out what to say to her. 

* * *

As he enters Pop's diner, Archie notices his three friends already sitting in their usual booth. He walks over and sits down next to Veronica, who greets him and gives him a kiss on the cheek. He looks over to Jughead and Betty and just gives them a standard "Hey, whats up guys" greeting. Archie is not sure how to act around Betty. Every time he looks at her, he both feels happy to see her but anxious because he doesn't know what to do with these other feelings. The feeling that rises in his chest, and then drops down, sending what feels like crashing waves into the pit of his stomach. 

He snaps out of his thought and looks at Jughead who sits across from him and is now speaking while simultaneously chomping down on a french fry. "Man, these tapes. Charles thinks that Ethel might have something to do with them, but I just don't buy it. There is something that we are missing here. I'm going to find it one way or another."

Archie tries to listen and partake in the conversation, but he can't keep his focus. He keeps looking around the diner, eyes darting from place to place. Then, from the corner of his eye he sees Jughead reach his arm over Betty's shoulder and give it a light squeeze. He then proceeds to give her a kiss. Archie's heart sinks as he witnesses the romantic gesture. Without even thinking, Archie jumps up from the booth and speaks as he grabs his things, "Hey guys, I'm gonna head out. I still have homework to do and I'm getting pretty tired already, so I'll see ya." Veronica looks up at him disappointed but shows understanding. Without even so much as giving Veronica a quick kiss goodbye, Archie rushes out of the diner and heads back to his house. 

* * *

When he gets back to his bedroom, Archie flings his things onto the floor in a corner of his room and collapses onto his bed. He stares up at the ceiling for a moment, then looks over to his guitar case. Suddenly sitting up, he grabs his guitar and sits in his desk chair. As he looks at the wall of photos before him, he starts to play his song that he wrote for Betty. 

The chords feel like a muscle memory. He has played the song over and over, trying to perfect it so many times to perform it for Betty that night that his fingers naturally strum without even having to give it real thought. He continues to strum his guitar and stare at the photos of him and Betty from Sophomore year until he hears a voice speak.

"I love that song, Archie. You must have written it for someone special!" His mom is standing by his room's door frame and is holding a basket of laundry that she has balanced against her right hip to keep it steady.

He stops playing his music and looks up at her. He removes the guitar from his lap and leans it against his dresser. She continues, "Have you played it for Veronica yet?" He hesitates, "Oh...uh no I haven't yet." 

She smiles at him, "Well it sounds great, I'm sure she will love it." She then gives him one last smile and is about to head back into the hallway when Archie bursts out, "Mom, wait." He gets up and grabs a piece of paper that is laid on his desk. He holds up the paper to show her, "I know I have been kind of flakey with giving my decision, but I'm ready. I want to join the Naval academy. I think it's time for a completely fresh start." She looks surprised but then smiles, clearly happy with him finally making a choice. "That is so great, Archie! I think you made the right choice. I'm glad you decided on going." She gives him a quick peck on his forehead and then exits to go finish the laundry. 

Archie stares at the paper in his hand. A fresh start. He liked the idea of that. This town has given him enough heartbreak for a lifetime and he thinks it is time to forget it all. But he knows that school is over in two months, and he still has some things to take care of. He suddenly looks up. _Oh shit. Veronica._

Maybe he should wait to break up with her till after prom? After all, who is he to ruin the fun for everyone else. Yes, he tells himself. Waiting is the best option...it is definitely for the best. 


	4. I'd Choose You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie tells his friends of his decision to join the Naval Academy.

It has been about two weeks since Archie has decided on joining the Naval Academy after graduation. He was putting off telling everyone, but he feels that it may be time to let them know. Otherwise, if they hear it from someone _other_ than him, then this will have an even worse outcome. 

* * *

Everyone is gathered around their usual sitting area in the student commons during their lunch period and Archie decides now may be the best time to tell them, while everyone is in the same room.

He is standing in front of everyone, as if he is about to give an important speech. Sat on the couch are Veronica, Betty, and Kevin. On either ends are the two lone arm chairs with one occupied by Jughead and fangs in the other. 

"Hey guys, there's uh...something I think I should tell you." They all look at him in anticipation, waiting for him to continue. Archie takes a deep breath and begins, "So I have...I have decided on applying for the Naval Academy. I've already started the process, and I have a recommendation from my Mom's friend who is a recruiter, so It's a pretty sure shot." Everyone just sits there for a moment. Archie's eyes dart over to Betty, who is now looking back at him. Her mouth slightly agape. The next thing he knows, Veronica springs up from her seat, paces out of the common room and stops in the hallway. Archie looks back at his friends and then follows after her. The friend group can hear the couple arguing in the hallway as their voices carry over to where they are all sat. 

"Archie, how could you apply without even telling me?" Veronica's voice is steady but she clearly seems upset by his news. "Veronica, I'm sorry. I just think this could be good for me." She answers back almost immediately, "Good for you? How can joining the _Navy_ be good for you? Archie, I don't want you to eventually go off and have to fight and risk your _life_. Isn't there another option?" She crosses her arms and waits for his response.

He looks at her and quietly sighs. "Veronica, I've already made up my mind. I think this is the best option for me. I'm sorry." They stare at one another for a moment. "Alright, if I can't change your mind, then I can't. So, I guess, whatever then", Veronica scoffs. She then clicks her heels and walks back into the commons, leaving Archie alone in the hall. _Well I suppose that could have gone much worse_ , he thinks to himself.

The bell rings for next period, so he grabs his things and heads off to class without saying another word. 

* * *

Betty is sitting on her bed trying to write a paper. She tries to concentrate but she can't focus because all that keeps running through her mind is Archie's sudden news. _Joining the Naval Academy_. The thought keeps repeating in Betty's mind. Without even thinking she sets aside her laptop, rushes down the stairs and puts on her sneakers to leave. Next thing she knows, she is knocking on Archie's front door. She braces herself as she hears the door unlocking but is taken aback when she sees his mom greeting her. "Hey Betty, how are you? Here to see Archie?" She smiles and nods her head. "He's in the garage." She nods in the direction of the garage door. "Thanks, Ms. Andrews. Nice to see you." She smiles and waves goodbye as she heads towards the direction of her red-headed friend.   
  


Betty braces herself as she opens the door to the garage and peers through in search of Archie. When she spots him, she opens the door more and gives it a light knock. "Hey, Arch." On the small sofa of the refurbished garage sits Archie with his guitar in his lap. His guitar strumming stops short, but she heard a glimpse of what he was playing before he stopped. It sounded...familiar. Then it clicks and she realizes it is the song that he tried to sing for her that night in the bunker. She suppresses the memory quickly before she gets teary eyed. 

"Betty" Archie looks at her, obviously surprised to see her standing there, and most of all surprised she came to speak to him. "What are you doing here?" His tone is soft. 

She walks over to him but chooses to stay standing. "I, uh...wanted to talk to you. About what happened today." She gives him a distressed look. "About you enrolling in the Navy. Why, Arch? What made you decide on that? Why did you not tell any of us that you were thinking of joining before hand?" He takes a moment to think about it before answering. "I just...I had spoken to my mom about it a few months back. She encouraged me to look into it, and I did. I think this might be the right choice for me."

Betty steps a bit closer, "But the _Navy_ , Archie?" The concern projects clearly through her tone of voice. Archie now stands up from where he sat on his couch. "Betty, I'll be fine. Don't be so worried. You'll be off at Yale doing great things and you'll forget to even worry let alone care." His voice grows a bit agitated now. Betty looks at him, disgruntled. " _What?_ How dare you. How could you think that I wouldn't care? Of course I would, Archie." 

He didn't mean to upset her this much, he wishes he could take back what he said, but it is too late. "Betty, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." He walks closer to her now. He gently places his hand on her elbow to try and comfort her. She gently pushes her arm from out of his touch, "No, it's fine. I'm sorry. It's your life, and is your choice to make. I just had no idea this is something you wanted to do." 

He looks at her in anguish. He cannot stand to see her this upset, especially when he is the one to cause her this hurt. "Yeah it's...I've been thinking about it for a bit. With everything going on I didn't have much time to give it more thought, but now that I have had the time to...I don't know. It just feels like the best option. I want to do something good. Do something that I'm good at." 

Betty replies delicately, "Arch, you're good at many things. This isn't the only option." He sits back down onto the couch, "Oh yeah? What else am I good at? My grades are mediocre at best." She sits on the edge of the armchair now, "Football. And music. You are great at them both." He sighs, “Yeah, but not good enough to make those into a possible future, Betty. I appreciate your encouragement, but I don't think I have any other choice." 

She nods her head lightly, not too happy with his statement. "Okay, fine. This is _your_ choice, and I will have to support that decision." She gets up and walks towards the garage door. She turns her head to face him, "See you, Arch." She gives him a faint smile and then exits. 

He stares at the closed door. Seeing Betty like that made him feel queasy. He let his feelings get the best of him and he took it out on her. He cannot shake the feeling of regret from how that conversation went. _Why_ are things this way? He wishes they could both just start over. From the beginning of it all. When it was just the two of them, laying on his living room floor listening to his father's old records. The thought starts to overwhelm him and he quickly has to shake it off before he gets lost in his thoughts once again. This is not how he wanted his last month of high school to turn out. 


	5. A Night To Never Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's prom night ;) Let the chaos commence!

Tonight is the night. The night every student at Riverdale High has been excited about for weeks. Well except for maybe one or two.

Archie adjusts his tux in the bathroom mirror nearest to his room and then grabs the corsage that he bought for Veronica. She will be wearing a black satin gown, so white will go best with it (her wording). So, that is what he got for her. 

As he walks down the stairs Archie is greeted by an excited Mary Andrews, "Oh Archie!" She covers her mouth with her hands in excitement. "You looks so handsome!" As he walks over to her she makes a few adjustments, "Here, let me fix your bowtie, it is just a bit crooked." Once it is to her liking, she takes a step back to take a better look at the well groomed boy before her. "Ah there we go, perfect!" 

After a few photos demanded by his eager mother, "Archie this is an exciting night for you, I need to take a picture to remember this moment. You will thank me later." He then get's a text from Betty:

_Hey, we are outside_

"Betty says they're outside, I'm gonna head out." She looks at him joyfully and shakes her phone in her hand. "Oh wait, I'm going to go outside just to get a few shots of you guys all together!" He does not even try to protest as he knows this is a battle that he cannot win.

When Archie proceeds to the sidewalk that meets between their houses he is greeted by Betty who is standing there, slightly smiling at him. Oh, and Jughead is there too, though he does not take much notice because he cannot believe what he sees before him. Betty is wearing a light blue flowing gown with a haltered top. Her hair is down and curly, with two frontal pieces pulled back. He notices how extra blue her eyes look right now, and has to actively force himself to not stare at her. "Hey Betty, Jug...you both look nice." Jughead gives Archie one of his goofy smirks, "Well geez, thanks man, not looking so bad yourself." Archie notices that Jughead has his famous satchel wrapped around his shoulder. "Jug, what's with the bag?" Jughead looks at him with a surprised look, "oh...you know. Never know if you need some extra snacks." He pats the bag lightly. Archie seems satisfied with that answer so he shrugs and drops the topic. 

Archie can't help but look back over at Betty once more, except this time both of their eyes meet. He didn't expect her to look at him, which made him nervous so he quickly looks away. They are then interrupted by a limo pulling up to them. Out steps none other than Veronica Lodge. She is in her black silk gown as promised. "Well hello there my beautiful, boisterous bunch of besties!" Everyone looks at her in amusement. "Veronica, what's with the limo? We never discussed renting one." Betty says, a bit perplexed by the surprising ride. Veronica laughs, "Oh guys, don't worry. This is on me. I wanted to make sure that we have the best night of our high school careers. Starting with this beauty right here" she notions to the black stretch limo. "Alright, works for me." Jughead shrugs his shoulders, and Veronica raises her brows with excitement and gives him a pleased grin. 

"Okay guys, time for photos! Gather 'round." Ms. Andrews is waiving her hands for them to get into places. Alice Cooper and FP Jones join her in excitingly taking photos of the dolled up teens with their cellphones. After they have them take _many_ photos with their respective dates and the entire group, Ms. Andrews interjects, "Oh wait Betty and Archie, let us have a picture of just the two of you as well!" Archie glances at Betty then to his mother, "Mom, we don't have that much time till it starts, don't you think-" but before he can finish she cuts him off. "Oh nonsense Archie, we will be quick. Now smile, you two!" Betty is now standing beside him. He can feel his muscles grow tense as they stand one inch apart for each other. He lightly puts his arm on her upper back while she holds her clutch in front of her with both hands. He can smell her perfume from this distance, it is a mixture of citrus and flowers. They force a smile for the camera for a few photos and once it is done, they slowly back away from the other and say their goodbyes to their somewhat teary-eyed parents and then all gather into the limo, one-by-one. 

* * *

Once the core four enter the packed gymnasium, they meet up with Kevin, Fangs, Cheryl, and Toni to dance as a group. They all get lost in the music for a while, smiling and laughing with each other, just enjoying the normalcy of dancing with their friends, and for once getting to be normal teenagers. 

Jughead spots Ethel in the crowd, eager to ask her something of importance. He looks to Betty, speaking loudly over the blaring music. "Betty, I will be right back, okay? I just have to ask Ethel something quick." Before she can give a reply he darts over to her. Betty had a pretty good idea of what he had an interest in asking Ethel about: those damn tapes. She did not want to think of it any further because she did not want to ruin her night with worrying about Jug getting wrapped up in his mysteries again so she lets it go. "Hey guys," Betty stops dancing, "I'm going to grab something to drink. Do you guys want anything?" Most of them shake their heads in response and continue to enjoy dancing. Once Betty is by the table, Archie speaks to Veronica, "Ronnie, I'll be right back, I actually think I do want some punch. Getting pretty thirsty from all this dancing." She smiles, "Okay, don't be too long!" She continues to dance un-phased.

As Archie approaches Betty at the table of snacks he can feel his heartbeat begin to race. "Needed a drink to cool off." He looks to her as he pours some punch into a plastic cup. She gives him a soft smile. He notices her date is missing, "Wait, where did Jug go?" She sighs, "He uh, had to ask Ethel something about the whole, ya know, tapes situation." He nods, "Ah, gotcha." As they quietly stand there for a moment sipping their drinks, Archie decides to break the silence between them. "Are you having fun tonight?" She lightly shrugs her shoulders, giving the slightest bit of sarcasm, "Yeah, for the most part. Except for Jug running off to go solve mysteries, I would have to say no complaints so far." She gives him a quick smile. Archie laughs, "Yeah, good, good." He suddenly looks at her with softness in his eyes and cannot help but begin to fidget with the cup in his hand as he blurts out his next sentence-"You look...you look really nice tonight, Betty." She takes a moment to process the compliment, and smiles at him softly. "Oh...thank you, Arch. You look nice tonight too. I like the bowtie." He looks down to the accessory wrapped around his neck, "Oh, thanks. Yeah, my mom kept fixing it for photos. 'It needs to look perfect, Archie. You'll thank me later!'" He tries to mimic his mother's tone of voice. Betty laughs at that. Seeing her laugh like that, knowing that he caused it--gave his heart a sense of warmth and comfort. 

Betty shakes the empty cup in her hand and places it in the trash can nearest to the table. "Well, time to get back to the group. Ready to dance some more?" Archie nods, throws his cup out, and proceeds to follow her back to their group on the dance floor.

* * *

Jughead approaches Ethel who is standing near the gymnasium entrance. "Hey Ethel," She gives him a concerned look as he greets her, but he proceeds to speak, "I have to ask you--I know that you are in AV club. I have a tape that I just found right before we got ready for tonight, but didn't get a chance to watch it. Is there any chance you have a key to the AV room so I can play the tape? Please, I gotta know what is on it. I can't enjoy the rest of the night until I do." He pleads, desperate to see what the tape in his bag has in store. 

Ethel tries to protest, "Jughead, I don't have a key with me. We are at _prom_." Jughead pleads once more, "Please, Ethel. I'll stop bothering you after this." She hesitates to give it thought. "Jughead...alright I have a copy in my locker. We are watching that tape quickly and then you are leaving _straight_ after, so I can lock up and get back to prom." A huge grin forms on his face, "Thanks, Ethel. I promise I'll be quick, just watch it and get out!" They exit to stop in front of Ethel's locker in the hallway. She proceeds to get the key she has hidden in a small box and walks them to the AV room. 

She sets up the tape player and screen for them to watch the video. Jughead shuts the lights as the moving image appears on the dropdown screen to see everything clearly. He is confused by the image before him. It is Archie's garage. Why are they seeing Archie's _garage_ and most importantly how did they get a camera in _there_? 

They both stare at the screen before them, there is a person with a mask in the frame. This time they have a mask resembling the face of Archie but suddenly, another masked person pops up into the frame from the left side. They are wearing the same Betty mask he saw from the other tape. He is puzzled as he watches until the two masked characters step close, facing one another. They wrap their arms around each other and the lips of both masks smack into one another. This scene goes on for another thirty seconds until the video clips and the screen goes black. He stands there for a moment, stunned. 

Ethel then turns back on the light, pulls out the tape and breaks the silence. " _What_ was that?" Jughead ignores her question and grabs the tape while turning for the door, "Thanks again Ethel, you've been a really big help." He then darts out of the AV room and heads towards the gymnasium. His breathing growing heavier with each step.

* * *

Jughead frantically makes his way into the gym in search for his girlfriend. Once he spots her, he makes his way over to her. Nostrils flailing and unable to control his anger, he walks up to her while she is mid-dance with their group. He pulls her aside and is now waving the tape he is holding in her face, causing her to jump back in surprise. "Jughead, what are you doing? You're scaring me. Where have you been?" He ignores her questions, continuing to shake the video tape in the air. "Betty, did you and Archie _kiss_ in his garage." Everyone in the group is now peering over at them, Archie stops dancing, hearing what Jug said. Archie looks at Betty, wide eyed. 

Betty stutters before getting out her response. "What--Jug what makes you say that?" His nostrils continue to flare as he speaks. " _This_ tape _\--"_ holds it out to her again--"Has those same freaks with the masks, but this time it is you and _Archie_ and they are kissing in his garage. Did you guys kiss again? Tell me the truth, Betty." He stares at her furiously, unable to look at anyone else. 

Betty's eyes grow with tears, her voice is hoarse, "We..." She glances at Archie before finishing, then looks back to Jughead. "We did, Jug. I'm so, so sorry. It...it was a mistake." He spins around once and gives a sarcastic laugh, clearly not finding the situation funny. "Of _course_ you did. I should have known that you would never get over _him_." Jughead points his finger at Archie when he says that last word. He paces over to Archie and gets in his face. "What Archie, were you getting bored? Hm? Had to change things up a bit?" Archie tries to interject, "Jughead, no it's not at all like--" Jughead cuts him off and addresses Betty one last time. "All this time Betty, I've felt second to Archie. Deep down I knew you weren't over him. But I chose to ignore it, like an idiot. I'm done." He gives the group one last look and slams his way through the crowd. 

Veronica steps in front of Archie, eyes filled with tears. He tries to speak "Ronnie--" She holds up her finger for him to shut up. "No, Archie. I asked you when you guys pretended last time if you felt anything when you kissed her and you said no. You _lied_ to me, Archie." She turns and now addresses Betty, "And you, B. How could you do this? We are supposed to be best friends. Best friends don't go around kissing each other's boyfriends." Tears roll down Betty's cheeks as she speaks, "I'm so sorry, V. I never meant for any of this to happen or to hurt you." Veronica looks at her and scoffs. "You know what, Jughead was right. That's it, I'm done. You two deserve each other. But you know what? I'm not going to let you guys entirely ruin the rest of my prom night. C'mon guys, let's dance over there, _away_ from these two." She grabs hold of her friends to move to a different spot on the dance floor. Kevin looks back at Betty and guiltily mouths "sorry" to her before following the rest of the group. 

Betty and Archie now stand there, dateless. Betty looks at Archie, eyes still filled with tears. She is so overwhelmed that she runs off to get fresh air. He stands there for a moment, contemplating. Then, without anymore thought, he runs after her. 

* * *

"Betty" Archie yells for her to stop walking away from the school. "Betty, please. Wait!" She suddenly turns around and looks at him, but says nothing. Archie continues, "Betty please, don't go."

She scoffs, "Archie, did you forget the catastrophe that just occurred in there?" She swings her arm in the direction of the school building. "This is what I was afraid of, Arch. I've just lost Jug." Her eyes begin to swell with tears as she continues to speak, "Who has been there for me, and loved me for three years. Just like that, I've hurt him and now he wants nothing to do with me!"

Archie gives her a troubled look, "Betty...I'm sorry. But--" He steps closer to her, his voice grows softer, "Betty, he is not the only guy who has cared about you for these past three years. I want you to know that." She looks at him puzzled, but Archie continues, "It took me a while to realize it, Betty. But...but I regret the night of the sophomore dance. When you said you wanted us to be a couple. I was young, and stupid. I didn't know what I wanted. But I know what I want now. I'm sorry that me taking this long to realize my feelings has caused us all of this pain. I didn't want things to end this way. But--school will be over in two weeks, and then we go off into the real world. And I can't stand the thought of losing you, Betty." 

She looks at him in shock, "Arch..."

Without hesitation, Archie leans in, cupping her face in his hands and lightly presses his lips to hers. Their faces linger there after they break the kiss. Betty slowly pulls away to look into his eyes. She looks sad, "Arch, I--I need some time to think. I'm going to call my mom to pick me up." She walks back into the hall to call Alice, leaving Archie alone outside. He looks down at the ground, and kicks a pebble in frustration. This is _not_ how he wanted the night to go. 

* * *

It took until around graduation for the core four to realize that they did not want to graduate with everyone split apart and angry. Veronica and Archie eventually talk things out. They don't get back together, but they decide to remain civil and stay friends. It will just take some time for their relationship to heal, but they are okay with that. 

Jughead eventually speaks to Betty again (mostly because they live in the same house...it was kind of hard for them to ignore each other) but with time, Jughead also healed. He of course was still hurt, but he did not want Betty to go off to Yale with them on bad terms. He still cared for her well being too much to hold a grudge over her. 

At graduation Veronica and Betty make up as well. Betty apologizes profusely to her and Veronica realizes that what happened may have been for the best. They decide they want to start fresh, but remain friends at they both go off to college, and they hug it out.

As for Betty and Archie, well...Betty was still "thinking" by the time graduation came around and never gave Archie an answer. They never truly reproach the subject, though they did discuss that they do not want to lose touch while they both go off to school. 

The day Archie gets ready to leave for the Naval Academy Betty goes to his house to say goodbye. They hug, holding onto each other tightly, both not wanting to let go. But of course they had to eventually. Betty apologizes, and tells him "You better text/write to me when you can." Archie nods his head in agreement. They both decide that now is not the time for them to start a relationship with them both going off in different directions. They know it would hurt too much, and that is no way to start a relationship. Betty says her final goodbye to Archie before he gets in his car to go to the airport. 

"Arch, promise me you'll be careful and that you will write to me, okay? Don't forget, I know your new address and I will be sending you some _very_ angry letters if you don't."

He lets out a laugh and smiles at her, but his eyes are filled with sadness, "I promise". They give each other one last hug and Betty gives Archie a quick peck on his cheek before pulling away to wipe a tear that is about to fall down her face. 

As he and his mom drive off, Betty watches the car until it is no longer in sight. She takes a deep breath, and gets ready for a new chapter to begin. 


End file.
